heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
List of American comics
This is a list of American comics, by publishing company. Abstract Studio *''Strangers In Paradise'' by Terry Moore *''Rachel Rising'' by Terry Moore AC Comics Antarctic Press Arcana Studios *''All Fall Down'' by Casey Jones Archie Comics Ape Entertainment *''Pocket God (comics)'' by Allan Dye and Dave Castelnuovo *''Goblin Chronicles'' by Troy Dye, Tom Kelesides, and Collin Fogel Basement Comics Charlton Comics DC Comics Dark Horse Devil's Due Dumbbell Press Max Rep in the Age of Astrotitans EC Comics Eclipse Comics Evil Ink Comics *"Kill Audio" Evil Twin Comics *''Action Philosophers'' Fantagraphics Books *''Acme Novelty Library'' by Chris Ware *''Eightball'' by Daniel Clowes *''Frank'' by Jim Woodring *''Hate'' by Peter Bagge *''Love and Rockets'' by Jaime Hernandez and Gilbert Hernandez *''Naughty Bits'' by Roberta Gregory *''Palestine'' by Joe Sacco Fenickx Productions LLC *''Archaic'' First Comics Flat World Knowledge * Atlas Black: Managing to Succeed Gilberton Publications *''Classics Illustrated'' Harris Comics Harvey Comics IDW Publishing Image Comics Jester Press *''Night'' Manuscript Press *''Comics Revue'' *''Modesty Blaise Quarterly'' Marvel Comics New England Comics *''The Tick'' *''Paul the Samurai'' *''Man-Eating Cow'' *''Chainsaw Vigilante'' Oni Press Outland Pictures *''UPGRADE'' by Louis Rosenberg, illustrated by Stan Timmons *''Eons'', a graphic novel, by Louis Rosenberg Pacific Comics Poison Press *''Cavalcade of Boys'' Red Giant Entertainment *''Amped'' by Bryan Augustyn *''Arena: Earth'' *''Banzai Girl'' *''The Blood Conspiracy'' *''Buzzboy'' *''Catie & Josephine'' *''Crow Scare'' *''Dante'' *''Drowtales'' *''Duel Identity'' *''Exposure'' *''The First Daughter'' *''God Mode'' *''Greylore'' *''Jade Warriors'' *''Journey To Magika'' *''Kat'' *''Katrina'' *''Last Blood'' *''Legends of the Stargrazers'' *''Lizzie'' *''Medusa's Daughter'' *''Midnight Piano'' *''Modern Magic'' *''Monster Isle'' by Larry Hama *''Mrs. Hero'' *''Pandora's Blogs'' *''Porcelain'' *''The P.S.I.C.E.T. Identity'' *''Roboy Red'' *''Scandals'' *''Shadow Children'' *''Sherwood'' *''Shockwave Darkside'' *''Sore Thumbs'' *''Supernovas'' *''Teen Angel'' *''Tesla'' *''Thundersaurs'' *''TotallyTina'' *''Warlords of Oz'' *''Wayward Sons'' *''Wayward Sons: Legends'' *''WICKEDPOWERED'' Renegade Comics *''Holiday Out'' *''Ms. Tree'' *''normalman'' by Jim Valentino *''Open Season'' by Jim Bricker *''Wordsmith'' Shanda Fantasy Arts *''Albedo Anthropomorphics'' by Steve Gallacci *''Shanda The Panda'' by Mike Curtis Slave Labor Comics *''Johnny the Homicidal Maniac'' by Jhonen Vasquez *''Milk & Cheese'' by Evan Dorkin Top Cow Productions Valiant Comics *''Archer and Armstrong'' *''Armorines'' *''Bloodshot'' *''Eternal Warrior'' *''H.A.R.D. Corps'' *''Harbinger'' *''Magnus Robot Fighter'' *''Ninjak'' *''Psi Lords'' *''Quantum and Woody'' *''Rai'' *''Second Life of Dr. Mirage'' *''Shadowman'' *''Solar Man of the Atom'' *''Turok Dinosaur Hunter'' *''Unity'' *''X-O Manowar'' Vertigo Virgin Comics *''Zombie Broadway'' Wildstorm Others *''Airboy'' by Charles Biro *''Akiko'' by Mark Crilley *''American Splendor'' by Harvey Pekar *''Astro City'' by Kurt Busiek *''Banimon'' by Boris Savic *''Beyond the Veil'' by Rick Law *''Big Bang Comics'' by Gary Carlson & Chris Ecker *''Blastosaurus by Richard Fairgray *''Bone'' by Jeff Smith *''Buster the Amazing Bear'' by Tommy Yune *''Cherry Poptart'' by Larry Welz *''Comics Revue'' edited by Rick Norwood *''The Crow'' by James O'Barr *''Curbside'' by Robert Kirby *''A Distant Soil'' by Colleen Doran *''Dax Swarm: Intergalactic Beast Hunter'' by Jeff Weidner *''Domino chance'' by Kevin Lenagh (May 1982) *''Elfquest'' by Wendy and Richard Pini (moved to DC Comics in 2003) *''Finder'' by Carla Speed McNeil *''Funnyman'' by Jerry Siegel and Joe Shuster (Magazine Enterprises 1948) *''Girl Genius by Phil Foglio *''Gold Digger'' by Fred Perry *''Hepcats'' by Martin Wagner *''Hitman First Blood'' by Neil Horton-Hill *''[[It's_Geek_2_Me|It's Geek 2 Me]]'' by Francis Cleetus *''Mac Hall'' by Matthew Boyd *''Megatokyo'' by Fred Gallagher and Rodney Caston *''Misspent Youths'' by David Lee Ingersoll *''Oh Yeah! Cartoons & Comics'' (Nicktoons Comics anthology series) *''Omaha the Cat Dancer'' by Reed Waller and Kate Worley *''Optic Nerve'' by Adrian Tomine *''Pakkins' Land'' by Gary Shipman and Rhoda Shipman *''Poison Elves'' by Drew Hayes *''Ralph Snart'' by Marc Hansen *''Sam & Max'' by Steve Purcell *''Starchild'' by James A. Owen *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' by (Kevin Eastman and Peter Laird) *''Uptown Girl'' by Bob Lipski *''Xxxenophile'' by Phil Foglio *''Zot!'' by Scott McCloud See also *List of furry comics References Category:American comics titles United States